


Dangling Conversation

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Women Being Awesome, Women Saving Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes to save someone is a little ingenuity - and a lot of elbow grease - to save someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangling Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking in '11.

“Well gang,” Fred said, “I’m stumped.” He tugged at his ascot and glanced from face to friendly face.

“By my calculations,” Velma said, pouring over the map they were carrying, “the old merry-go-round should be in this cavern.”

Shaggy sat down on a jagged shelf made by a rock formation and wiped his brow against his sleeve. “This spelunking stuff sure takes a lot of energy. Hey, Scoob, wanna split a submarine sandwhich?”

“Guys, this is no time to eat,” Velma declared. “We should be standing on the right spot…now..” She had taken two steps to the west, very close to a precarious-looking crack in the floor.

“Huh.” Fred walked over and tapped his foot gingerly against the bottom of the floor. “Maybe we need to stomp on it and see if it…” His single stomp sent Fred rocketing through the floor, into a large pit below the semi-stable ground below him.

“Fred!” all four members of the team shouted.

After a loud thump and an ‘oof’, Fred’s voice came echoing up the chamber. “I think I’m all right.”

“How are we gonna get him back up?” Shaggy worried.

 

The idea arrived suddenly “Give me your scarf!” Daphne suddenly blurted out.

 

“Like, I would give you all of my food if I could, but I have no scarf to give!” cried Shaggy,

“No, Shaggy,” Velma grabbed the extra-long scarf Shaggy had been sporting for the entirety of their trip. Unwinding it, she looped it.

Apparently she had neatly caught onto Daphne’s idea; looping one end of it around a jagged stalactite, she tossed the other end to Daphne. She tied it tightly around her waist and slowly descended down the rope.

Fred was stunned, banged up, but otherwise all right. Daphne held out her arm. “Take my hand!” she called. Somehow he got a hand on the rope, the other on Daphne, and between Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma’s hand strength, they managed to pull Fred to safety. Daph gave him a kiss to the cheek as he collapsed upon the ground.

He lay like a lump on the solid ground, gasping up at them all. “I owe you girls,” Fred gasped out.

“You owe the principle of leverage,” declared Velma lightly, “let’s get at ‘em, gang.”


End file.
